marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blaise Simpson (Earth-616)
Blaise Nicholas Simpson is an Australian World War II Veteran, born in March 3, 1914. He was an ordinary man until he met with Death, whom handed him the Black Coat bracelet, giving him Wish Granting and Probability Manipulating Powers. Overview Early Life Blaise was born on March 3, 1914 in Albany, Western Australia. He is the son of a Pacifist mother named Isabelle Simpson and a serial killer/rapist father; Mark Simpson, his mother had after a bad encounter with his father. He grew up as a farmer and caretaker of the elderly homes, until he joined the army. He participated in the Pacific War as a Staff Sergeant and was promoted to Warrant Officer Class 02, during the first day of his deployment. After the war, he returned his caretaker duties and remained so for 30 years and retired himself to a home in Mareeba, Queensland. This is where he remain until he was ready to depart from this life. Death During a battle with his father a former user of the Black Coat, he realizes the dangers of the Black Coat, and he decided to erase himself, and his father from existence, but he would be unable to erase everyone's else memories otherwise they will not have learned their lesson in using such a object. So he erased himself and his father from existence without erase the fact that they have existed, before he did it he used a wish to impregnate Abigail with his child, and sent her to 1702 of Earth-1218, and where she changed her name, and her child later became the Ancestor to Jamie Salmon. Personality As an adolescent he is a prankster, but also a caring young man. He displays such Personality as during his early years and retains them following his youth restoration. While courageous and outstandingly smart, he is also quite shy around girls especially his young caretaker Abigail Lindsay. But this never gets in his way as Black Coat, in fact he's personality alter in his alter ego. His courage, sense of self and selfless is greatly amplified as Black Coat, so is his intellect. Appearance Blaise is an Caucasian, athletic built man with black long hair and blue eyes. Although in his 100 Year Old appearance, he is a pot-bellied, silver balding head man with some muscles, Green eyes and trouble walking. As Black Coat he uses the bracelet to create his appearance, he wears a black shin-length coat, black undershirt, black pants, black shoes, he alters the perspective of others making his head appear invisible or blurred, silver eyes and black leather gloves. He originally wore a black paper bag over his head but changed to his bald black painted skull pattern. Powers and Equipment Blaise powers are from the Bracelet of Death received from Harold. He contains the powers of Wishing Grant and Probability Manipulation. He can use it with several limitation. Abilities Granted Unlimited (Reversible) *'Eternal Youth' *'Will Empowerment' *'Malleable Anatomy' Abilities Grant Unlimited (Irreversible) *'Malleable Anatomy' *'Eternal Youth' *'Extended Lifespan' Limitations There are limitation to what the Black Coat can and cannot do. *It cannot be used to directly kill or erase someone existence. *The stone has its own intelligence (knowing what modern day life is), but he must be descriptive. (If he asks for a door snake, rather then getting a drought excluder, he'll actually get a door with a snake as a handle) *It can only grant 12 Selfish wishes a day. *It cannot be used to cheat. *It cannot great All-Power *It cannot be destroyed, except by it's creator or registered user. *Previous user cannot unwish themselves if they alter themselves if they done wrong by the the stone. Relationships Abigail Lindsay Abigail is Blaise love interest and former caretaker. She is first oblivious to his infatuation with her as an old timer, but comes to knowledge it when he restores to youthful days. She is 22 years old and is the daughter of Reverend Jack Lindsay and Mayor April Lindsay. Blaise originally kept his secret from her, but it was revealed during his first battle with Curse. Despite this knowledge they continue they're relationship. Mitchell Davidson Constable Davidson is one of Black Coats Anti-Supporters, with their relationship similar to Spider-Man's and J. Jonah Jameson's. His attempts to bring down the prankster hero nearly costs him his job, until Black Coat saves him and Death from Curse revealing his identity to him and starting a friendship between them and eventually became best-friends. Death Death is Blaise's mentor and guardian, he teaches him how to use the Black Coat giving him a second chance at his life. Death recruit his help to stop dark souls from escaping from Purgatory into the living world and his often judgmental of Blaise's decisions. However during tough times, Death can prove to be a true friend to him and even go so far to console him after the death of his dog. Andy Andy is Blaise's pet Border Collie/Labrador male dog, and last reminder of his mother, and family. He is 7 years old, and often helps his master from time to time with needs. After becoming Black Coat, he is given the abilities to speak, super speed and super sense. Jenny Taylor Jenny is Blaise's 20 year old grandniece and close supporter. She immediately new her granduncle was now reverted to her age and mostly helps alter news report and blogs about him during his adventures. Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Heroes Category:Black Coat Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Silver Eyes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Bald Category:Black Hair Category:Silver Hair Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Sorcery Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Soldiers Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Elasticity Category:Deceased Characters Category:Australian Category:Original Characters Category:Earth-616